


Mommy's Little Prince

by arashiwolfprincess



Series: Meeting with Birth Parents [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Angry Owen Lars, Family, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kidfic, Mentions of Anakin & Leia, Mother-Son Relationship, Obi-wan/Ben Kenobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:23:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1944498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arashiwolfprincess/pseuds/arashiwolfprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke can’t help but notice a guest stopping by the Farm with Ben. He has a strong feeling he knows her but who is she? Why do his aunt and Uncle seem tight lip about her more than Ben the old Hermit?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mommy's Little Prince

**Author's Note:**

> This time its Padme and Luke's turn to have their first meeting.

Humming a tune he been hearing in his dreams as of late, Luke Skywalker stares at the stars in the sky of his home planet before getting ready to head inside before his aunt and uncle send him to bed. At the age of eight years old, he has wanted to know about his parents, any information to appease his curiosity. He tilts his head hearing a speeder coming to the farm

He shouts quickly, “Uncle Owen, Aunt Beru someone is coming!”

Inside the home, Owen glances at his wife before they head outside where their nephew is. His lips curl into disgust seeing the familiar site of the Hermit walking towards them with someone, the person wearing a cloak hiding their features, following a few steps behind him but stops obviously gesturing to his companion to wait. Personally the farmer doesn’t much care for the man and especially when he’s trying to fill Luke’s head with stories that’s not needed in a life of a farmer.

He coldly ask trying to keep a calm expression but failing, “What do you want, Kenobi?”

Kenobi rolls his eyes briefly before looking around the man at the blond boy watching him with hopeful blue eyes. Eyes he inherited from his father. Throat tightening and guilt bubbling in the pit of his stomach, Obi-wan pushes it away knowing Anakin couldn’t have been saved. He still doesn’t’ know that there is someone that saved the former Jedi from the darkness of his heart.

“I have someone here that wishes to talk to young Luke,” the hermit replies nodding in the direction of his companion to slowly come closer.

“Who would that be?” Beru ask curiously watching the figure come.

“Me,” A woman’s voice remarks under the cloak she’s wearing, push back the cowl revealing none other than the face of Padmé Amidala Skywalker.

Luke blinks in confusion as his aunt and uncle stiffen seeing the woman’s face. He looks at the brunette wondering what’s going on while sensing he could trust her. There is something about her that makes him feel safe and warm almost like a mother probably would feel. Maybe she would know of his family especially his biological parents.

With a quick glance in the blond boy’s direction, Owen hisses at the stranger glaring daggers. “How are you even alive? We heard you were dead. You gave up your chance to raise him.”

Padmé’s eyes darken in anger at the man’s words. How dare he imply she can’t see her own son? She knows her husband may not be the same man anymore but she gone into hiding to get better. Her hands clench tightly into fists as Obi-wan or Ben as he’s known around these parts place a comforting hand on her shoulder.

“Um…Uncle Owen…I want to get to know this person,” Luke stammers softly getting the farmer to glance at the boy with annoyance.

The defiant lift of the chin remind Obi-wan of his companion right next to him. He smiles watching the boy take a few tentative steps forward looking at him than the woman. He gives a shy smile warming Padmé’s heart at the sight of it.

“My name is Luke. What’s yours?” He asks, politely holding out his hand.

Tears forms in the woman’s eye at the words and such innocence in his voice even though she misses a lot of things of her son’s young life. She remembers Anakin was like that when they first met and longing goes through her at the thought of her husband.

Speaking over the lump forming in her throats, she answers, “Padmé. You can call me Padmé.”

She didn’t know how to tell the boy she’s his mother. Looking at Luke she wonder how her daughter Leia is even though she only seen a couple of pictures but that’s it. She gives a watery smile at her little prince who stares at her with his father’s eyes.

Luke couldn’t believe Padmé want him to call her by her name instead of the usual surname like most adults other than Old Hermit Ben Kenobi. None the less, he bows his head with respect and shakes her hand. He didn’t catch the misty look in her eyes or the sad buy joy look within them. It didn’t stop the feeling he has that he knows her from somewhere. He shakes it off giving the kind woman a sweet but shy version of his lopsided smile.

Shuffling his feet, the boy asks softly shocking both Obi-wan and Padme at his words, “Ms. Padme, have you ever…meet my mother?”

“Yes I did at one time,” Padme responds watching the child carefully ignore the peeve look his uncle is giving the child.

“What was she like?” His blue eyes full of hope and wonder tugs at the former senator’s heart at the sight.

“She’s a kind woman that wishes to help protect those around her and a senator for the Republic long ago. She been known to be stubborn and hardheaded about things,” Padme remarks thinking, describing herself in third person giving a brief dark look at Obi-wan giving a hidden cough disguising his laugh at her words.

“Don’t forget to add how beautiful she was as well,” The man quips giving a small smirk as Padme rolls her eyes and cheeks turning a light shade of pink while Luke nods carefully.

“She sounds a lot like an angel,” The boy sighs not noticing the hint sheen of tears in the woman’s brown eyes at his words that remind her of her husband when they first meet as a child as he called her that.

He glances quickly over his shoulder seeing the angry look in his uncle’s eyes making him wince. He may be in more trouble now. It is bad enough he was earlier that day for messing up one of the generators by accident.

“Luke bed,” the man said turning his attention back to the two adults once more while the blond hair boy sighs softly feeling really horrible.

“Owen, let Luke come with Ben and me,” Padme said hoping to spend time with her son only to have the farmer to glower at her.

“Have you raised him for the past eight years? No you haven’t, Padme. You may be his mother but that’s it.” Owen shouts, letting his temper loose.

Obi-wan watch the boy’s face carefully seeing a mix of emotions passing on his young face hope, shock and wondering.

“I had my reasons, Lars.” The brunette hisses, stepping forward and her brown eyes holding anger within their depths along with regret.

“That makes you my mom?”

The boy’s soft question taken the woman’s anger away as she glance at him. She lets him see the love along with guilt in her eyes as she answers, “Yes.”

“Leave my property,” Owen growls as Beru besides him nods in agreement. “I’ll decide if you can see your son again.”

“You will let Padme see her son since Luke is coming with us.” Obi-wan snaps at last letting the air crackle with the force making Padme smile knowing she’s not alone.

“Thank you Ben,” She murmurs using the Jedi’s alias name. Speaking louder she tells Luke who gives a smile. “Go get your things.”

Luke nods running into the only home he know ever since he could remember, mind racing. The fact he just meet his mother and going with her is still a shock for him. What adventures will he have now he found his mom? Maybe later on she would be willing to answer his questions about his father. He shakes his head gathering all his things before going back outside.

He stops in front of his aunt giving her a quick hug whispering, “Thanks for letting me stay with you and Uncle Owen, Aunt Beru.”

Beru smiles sadly returning the hug murmuring in his ear, “Be safe Luke.”

Luke waves to his uncle who grunts before walking towards his mother and Old Ben to the speeder giving a small giggles softly to himself happily listening to the adults’ conversation loving his mom’s smile.

“So where are we going now?” Padme question as Obi-wan starts the speeder heading to the nearest port in the area.

“I believe it’s time to have a chat with Bail about Leia,” Obi-wan informs Padme giving a thoughtful look, not realizing that the said girl isn’t with Bail on Alderaan but with her daddy traveling through the galaxy listening to his stories.


End file.
